


In the wreckage of a job well done

by will_p



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Leo Fitz, Gen, Hurt Leo Fitz, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Team Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non è che Leo si siasvegliatocon quest’idea in mente.





	In the wreckage of a job well done

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Ward/Fitz, 'every bit the agent that you are'_ di [Fae](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=5191) durante la [Notte Bianca #11](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html) @ [maridichallenge](<a%20href=). È Fitzward solo nelle intenzioni, perchè nei fatti non potrebbe essere più gen di così. Also drammi random. Scusate, giuro che non volevo.
> 
> Titolo @ _Worth Dying For_ \- Rise Against. (#hahahaNO)

Non è che Leo si sia _svegliato_ con quest’idea in mente. Il suo piano per la giornata era qualcosa di decisamente diverso – alzarsi di malavoglia, fare colazione con Jemma, chiudersi in laboratorio con Jemma, aggiustare Pisolo e Mammolo che dopo la botta dell’ultima missione non riescono più a volare dritto… le solite cose, ecco.   
  
Poi però era apparsa la faccia dell’agente Sitwell sul maxischermo della sala riunioni (Jemma era scivolata discretamente dietro una colonna) a dire a tutti di muoversi ad entrare in azione, e Leo aveva abbandonato il sogno della sua mattinata ideale con un sospiro, scendendo tra un borbottio e l’altro a impacchettare l’attrezzatura. È una scocciatura, ma che ci vuoi fare? Leo è un uomo adattabile, e pieno di risorse, e certe cose ormai sono all’ordine del giorno. Ci è abituato, è routine. Dopotutto, è anche lui un agente.   
  
È per questo che decide di saltare.   
  
Non è una decisione completamente conscia, in realtà. Sente già Jemma scaldarsi perché non è così che funzionano le sinapsi, _dottor Fitz_ , e santo cielo Jemma vorrà il suo scalpo dopo la sua bella trovata, ma è davvero così – non è una decisione, è l’unica soluzione a un problema dato, è un riflesso automatico che non sapeva nemmeno di aver sviluppato, è vedere Ward sorridere a May, contento, distratto, e vedere l’uomo con la pistola dall’altro capo della piazza, e pensare _no_.   
  
Per questo salta.   
  
C’è un momento, un unico, limpido momento di trivialità, in cui la sua spalla impatta con la schiena di Ward e la schiena di Ward sembra un inamovibile muro di cemento e vibranio, in cui Leo è sicuro di essersi lussato la spalla e che Ward non si sposterà di un centimetro, e pensa _dannato ammasso di muscoli_ , ma poi Ward barcolla in avanti, giusto un paio di passi, e allora va tutto bene.   
  
La pallottola gli si pianta in petto proprio quando Ward si sta girando a guardarlo.   
  
Il dolore è… diverso da come pensava. È tremendo precisamente come immaginava, sì, ma aveva sempre pensato che beccarsi una pallottola da qualche parte sarebbe stato un dolore troppo grande, troppo totale per riuscire a sostenerlo tutto; invece il colpo arriva e il dolore non è totale, e non è troppo grande – è come un lampo, come una coltellata, preciso e localizzato come un laser, è dolore _concentrato_ , e incredibilmente riesce a sostenerlo.   
  
Circa.   
  
Quando cade, è con la vista appannata e un muro di rumore bianco nelle orecchie. Gli sembra di sentire il suo nome – _Fitz!_ , da qualche parte, lì vicino, e forse sarebbe ora di iniziare a farsi chiamare per nome anche dagli altri, dai suoi amici – e altri colpi e poi un grido soffocato e un tonfo in distanza, e anche, su tutto, un urlo straziante, un unico _NO_ , acuto e disperato, che penetra come una scheggia di vetro nella nebbia che lo sta avvolgendo e che gli spezza il cuore. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, che è tutto sotto controllo, che sta bene, _Jemma ti prego non piangere_ , ma cade e continua a cadere e si sta facendo tutto buio, perciò rinuncia.   
  
Ci sarà tempo.   
  
Ward è salvo. Stanno tutti bene. Ha fatto un buon lavoro.   
  
Ci sarà tempo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando apre gli occhi, Fitz si rende conto di tre cose: è notte, ha troppo caldo, ed è morto.   
  
Non gli sembra di essere in un posto dove possa risvegliarsi la gente morta – pareti spoglie, arredamento squallido, troppi macchinari che lampeggiano e ticchettano sparsi per tutta la stanza – ma non trova altra spiegazione per la presenza di Coulson, in maniche di camicia, chinato su di lui a scrutargli il viso.   
  
Chiaramente è morto e questa è la forma di aldilà che si merita.   
  
Poi però il letto trema, e Leo ha finalmente riacquistato abbastanza sensibilità e lucidità per accorgersi di Jemma, rannicchiata sul materasso accanto a lui, che si stiracchia nel sonno e poi torna a dormire serena, gli occhi segnati da cerchi neri e la fronte premuta contro il suo fianco.   
  
Okay, se c’è Jemma allora va tutto bene.   
  
…e probabilmente non è morto, visto che l’ultima volta che ha controllato lei era, tipo, viva.   
  
«Bentornato, dottore,» mormora Coulson, e Leo quasi sveglia Jemma con il salto che fa sentendo la sua voce. Vorrebbe darsi uno scappellotto da solo per essere così distratto – e genericamente stupido – ma la fitta al petto che gli fa mancare il respiro per qualche secondo è più che sufficiente.   
  
Non fa in tempo a riaprire gli occhi però che Coulson è subito al suo fianco, ad aiutarlo a rimettersi contro i cuscini, a dirgli di respirare e di farlo con calma, a farlo bere e ad asciugargli la fronte, e alla fine Fitz sta meglio, appena un po’ stordito dal tutto, ma ha di nuovo dubbi sul fatto di essere effettivamente vivo. Magari è tutta una grande, grossa allucinazione.   
  
«Cos’è successo?» gracchia, così debole che è un miracolo che Coulson lo senta sopra l’incessante _bip bip bip_ dei macchinari.   
  
Coulson sorride appena. «C’è tempo per il debriefing,» dice, raddrizzandosi e lisciandosi distrattamente la camicia. «L’importante per ora è che la missione è finita, lei sta bene, e siamo tutti sollevati.»   
  
Fa un gesto verso il resto della stanza e Leo lo segue con gli occhi, e quasi sveglia di nuovo Jemma con il suo verso sorpreso. Accanto al letto c’è una sedia vuota, dove Jemma deve aver passato la giornata prima di invadergli il letto, ma nell’angolo c’è una poltrona dall’aria scomoda e su quella poltrona c’è Skye, addormentata con la bocca aperta e un palmare abbandonato in grembo, e lì accanto, seduto a terra a dormire con le ginocchia raccolte al petto e la testa appoggiata al muro, c’è Ward.   
  
«Erano preoccupati,» dice Coulson, mentre Leo tenta di convincersi che il bruciore agli occhi è solo un effetto collaterale di stanchezza e medicinali. Di sicuro lo è il nodo alla gola.   
  
«Anch’io,» ammette, piano, solo perché sono soli e solo perché ha ancora il sospetto che sia tutta un’allucinazione. «Credevo di essere morto.» _E poi chi sarebbe stato con Jemma? Chi avrebbe giocato a poker con Skye? Chi avrebbe guardato le spalle a Ward?_   
  
Coulson sbuffa, piano, un rumore che potrebbe essere quasi scambiato per una risata, e poi fa un sorriso storto. «Sei un agente della SHIELD, Leo,» dice, «ci vuole ben altro per farci fuori.»


End file.
